The Beauty and The Burnout
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Bori. She had to tutor him. Her good heart never allowed to say no. He wasn't angry or mean like the rumors made him out to be. He just wanted to get in and out of high school. Water meets Oil. They may or may not be burned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Call me crazy, but I missed writing for this ship. So here I am. **_

_**Updates will be slow for the time being, so make sure to alert!**_

_**I don't own squat.**_

* * *

She placed the books all around the table; the librarian looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back, being the usual friendly go happy girl she was. She opened three different notebooks that were filled with notes from the classes she was told he needed help with.

She mentally checked off everything in the list she prepared in her head as she waited for him to come in.

Taking an afternoon job didn't bother her because she was on top of her studies; she just wanted the extra cash. She was hesitant when the principal assigned him to her. Out of every student in this small high school, she never thought it would be him that she had to tutor. He offered her double the normal salary. No was never something she learned to say so she couldn't, wouldn't let him down.

Too many people saw her as the golden girl, the one that was social, up to date with the hottest news and was the perfect student. She didn't deny the attention but didn't get swallowed in the sea of compliments.

The clock ticked as the minutes passed by. She looked down at her wrist watch and sighed. She tapped the pencil on the wooden table as she waited.

An hour after their arranged set time, she began to pack up, frustrated that he was a no show. Now she had to come up with a story about him missing his tutor meeting so he won't get in trouble, even if he did deserve it.

She hauled her books in her hands as she waved goodbye to the librarian. After putting her materials in her locker she fished for her car keys, stopping abruptly as soon as her eyes met his dark ones.

Across the parking lot he glared at her direction, he had both hands on the wheel and the engine was loud and running. She just stared, trying to understand the misunderstood hoodlum. But the roar got louder as he sped off the parking lot.

She couldn't even begin to try to understand what the school's burnout was about. But she knew she had three months to learn and find out what he's really about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those who added this to their follow stories._

_An even bigger thanks to those who reviewed!_

_Read. Read and Review. Read and Review and Alert._

* * *

Tori sighed as she dragged around her books in her book bag; she'd just got out of talking the principal from punishing Beck. She knew he deserved it after ditching her yesterday, but she was a strong believer in second chances.

Smiling at the librarian, taking the same table as she did yesterday, setting everything up she sat on one seat, looking at the empty one in front of her. She sighed again, after the minutes started to tick, thirty minutes passed the time she had to start her tutor lesson she stood up, a deep frown upon her face, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"You're giving up earlier than you did yesterday." A deep voice erupted from behind her.

Tori stood still, unable to breath before standing confidently, as she could, and faced him. She lifted an eyebrow as he smirked down at her, wondering what was so funny about this. He sensed her hesitance from where he stood. She almost wanted to puff out her chest and stomp her foot in annoyance.

Who did this guy think he was? Not showing up yesterday and showing up when he wanted to today?"

"You were waiting for me outside the parking lot weren't you?" Tori said as she crossed her arms across her chest, feeling uneasy under his stare.

"I was testing you."

"Testing me?"

"I test people, then judge them if they're going to stay full time or part time."

"That makes no sense."

"Ah, that's the beauty about it." Beck whispered in her ear.

Tori blushed and felt him move beside her. The sound of a chair moving broke her out of her intense stare at the ground. She turned around and there he was smiling innocently with his hands folded in front of him.

Tori took a deep breath and sat in front of him, taking out a pencil and waiting for him to do the same. He continued to smile and look at her, making no movement to take out his notebooks or books.

"Look, you probably don't want to be here, but I'm trying to help you-," Tori said leaning in the table.

"Wonder what the librarian is thinking about?" Beck said cutting her off also leaning closer.

Tori frowned in confusion as she turned around to look at the librarian with a sad look on her face while she mindlessly typed away on the schools computer. She looked to be in her early forties and every time Tori came in she never noticed any family pictures or a wedding ring.

"She's probably thinking about her plans after getting out of here." Tori said turning her attention back to the notebook in front of her, "anyways, how far along are you in The Great Gatsby?"

"She's probably thinking about the guy she let go because she was afraid of letting him in or left him at the airport to stay here to live closer to her family." Beck whispered as he pushed his book aside.

"How do you possibly get that from staring at someone?" Tori said looking back before turning around to face Beck.

"I get a lot from peoples facial expressions." Beck said with a shrug.

"What about me?" Tori said with a smirk.

"So, what questions do you want me to do on The Great Gatsby?" Beck said ignoring her.

Tori wanted to protest against his subject change, but he finally showed some interest in getting tutored in the forty-five minutes they've been there. Tori explained some of the main points in the book that Beck needed to know for that weeks test, ran a few formulas for geometry and explained the stock market for government.

While Tori was believing she was actually teaching him things, Beck only nodded and spoke when he needed to, he knew all this in his sleep. He stared at the girl in front of him, trying extremely hard to read her. Her posture remained proper, relaxed but still tensed from when he first walked in.

It almost hurt his brain from the concentration he was putting on trying to read her. It annoyed him that she was the only person who he wasn't able to get anything out of. Everyone was an open book to him, and he got distracted from it all.

Tori looked at her watched and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. It was fifteen past five and she was supposed to be home at five. She stopped what she was explaining to Beck and reached for her phone, quickly texting her mom an apology and explaining that she'd be home soon. She looked around and the library was almost empty besides a single student gathering his things.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Tori said grabbing her things from the table.

"Let me guess? It's your boyfriend asking where you're at." Beck asked with an unreadable face.

Tori frowned and almost laughed at that ever happening, "uh, no boyfriend. My parents, uh, my mom actually, asking me where I am. I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago."

Beck's lips twitched upward for a second, going unnoticed by a rushed Tori. He collected his papers and thanked her for the lesson before taking his stuff and leaving.

"Uh, Beck?"

He turned around and looked at her face; he was momentarily shocked at her beauty. Her brown eyes, high cheek bones and perfect mouth all complimented well together.

"Yeah?"

"Same time tomorrow? Please don't be late." Tori said offering a smile.

Beck just nodded before turning on his heel and leaving. Ten minutes later Tori was waving goodbye to the lonely librarian, and reached her locker. After putting everything in their rightful place she jogged out to her car. Throwing her book back on the passenger side, she started her car. Pulling out quickly, she stomped on her breaks. Across the lot was the same old beat up car, a boy with a permanent frown on his face. She tried to smile but he just closed his eyes and sped out, leaving Tori dumbfounded and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just can't make a happy Bori story. I always tend to mix a lot of issues into the mix. I can't help it. _

_I can't even express how happy I am about how many reviews this story has received with only two chapters! You guys are amazing!_

_I've always wanted to be one of those writers with perfect stories. But I'm far from that._

_Uh, I'm a bit tired. I kind of almost fell asleep writing this, not because its boring, or at least I don't think it is. But its out of pure exhaustion!_

_Read and Review._

_I don't own Victorious._

* * *

Beck was walking his usual pace to the library when his phone started to ring. The only person who has his number is his younger sister. She was a miniature version of Beck but was the complete opposite. She was a bright ball of sunshine, full of life and smiles. She was Beck's favorite person, he hated being away from her but Tori had fascinated him since day one.

"Hello?"

"Beck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The eight year old apologized.

"What's wrong?"

"It's daddy." Beck paled as he heard her weep.

"Isabella, go to your room. Where's Stacy?" Beck said, rushing to his car. Turning the key a few times before it roared to life.

"I don't know. Come help me." She sounded helpless.

"I'll be home in ten minutes."

Tori smiled as she walked in the library. It was the middle of the week and she was finally starting to see things lighten up. Beck had given her the worst first impression anyone has given her. She never quits anything but was close when Beck almost didn't show up the day before.

Setting their usual table up, she sat and waited. Tori looked at the clock worriedly as the big hand on the clock struck twelve making it three o'clock sharp. She sighed as she rested her elbows atop of the table and her chin on her palms. But trusting him to be true to his word, she stayed.

Tori began to doze off half an hour later, her hands gave in the weight of her head and they slipped from her chin making her head bob. She shook her head and looked at the clock, it was fifteen till five. Angrily puffing her cheeks, she rolled her eyes as she collected her books.

Writing Beck a quick note before saying a brief goodbye to the librarian, passing by Beck's locker, she slipped the note and walked towards her locker. Driving home pondering what she was going to tell the principal.

Beck sighed as he watched his sister as she cheerfully completed her homework, telling Beck stories about the third grade. He could only offer her small smiles and small chuckles, since his mind was wondering about his tutor that he left.

Beck almost threw up from the weird feeling that overcame him. Why would he be worried about Tori? Everyone that ever came in his life at one point left him behind like yesterdays trash. Why would she be any different?

He heard loud thumps on his steal door, making Isabella's eyes widen in horror.

"Don't worry, Bells. I won't let him hurt you."

"Where the fuck is my kid?"

"Don't curse in front of her."

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do." Rodger, Beck's father tried to push him aside.

"Where's Stacy?"

"Where she is, isn't of your concern." Rodger glared at Beck as he kept refusing to let him in, "but if you must know, she worked a shift at the hospital."

"When will she be back?"

"Enough of the stupid questions give me my kid back." Rodger said as he stumbled forward.

It wasn't till then that Beck knew why Isabella had called him. She caught Rodger in the middle of his drinking binge. Beck rolled his eyes and tried to block him from any view of the inside.

"She's napping."

"Its five thirty in the afternoon, who are you to allow her to nap? You are not her father." Rodger's voice rose.

Beck bit his tongue, "I'll wake her up in half an hour. Kids deserve naps."

"Whatever. Have her home in thirty minutes."

"Sure thing, Rodger." Beck nodded sarcastically.

Rodger pushed him back, not making any movement come from Beck but he almost stumbled to the ground. Beck laughed pathetically as he closed the door.

Isabella was hugging her legs to her chest as the panic look of her face washed away as soon as Beck closed the door. She didn't understand why her father drank but Beck assured her that he loved her. He taught her that it was wrong to drink, that she shouldn't worry about him as long as he was along.

Beck knew his time of protecting Isabella from her father was shortening. Part of the reason why he was failing was because he didn't want to graduate; he didn't want to be kicked out from the front of his house and forced to leave his sister behind. Beck only snickered when he heard some of his 'classmates' whine about having a 'horrible life'. They didn't know the first thing about a horrible life.

A few miles away, Tori smiled along with her parents but saw right through their fake smiles. Tori wasn't as naïve as her parents thought she was. She knew her parents were both miserable with their marriage and were having their own separate affairs.

Tori always wondered why they didn't just get a divorce but she knew that would change her life in more ways than one. She wasn't going to have her parents together to enjoy holidays or birthdays. Trina was off to college and rarely checked in with their parents but always called Tori. Trina said it's always been that way with them but it wasn't till recently that Tori noticed it.

"What's wrong honey?" David Vega asked his daughter. Holly Vega was 'sneakily' texting and trying to fight a smile that was threatening to split her face in half.

Tori smiled as truthfully as she could, "nothing dad. Its school stuff, nothing important."

David smiled at his daughter, ignoring his wife as he pushed around his food. Tori lost her appetite and excused herself from the table. No matter how ugly things were at home, she always knew how to keep a smile on her face. But some days were harder than others; she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with the positivity.


	4. Chapter 4

_A new chapter, yaaay!_

_I don't know how I feel about it. I was enjoying writing it at the beginning but I got distracted and couldn't get the same enthusiasm I had. _

_Read. Review. You know what to do! _

_Oh, last thing. If you guys would, please suggest any stories that you guys are currently hooked on. When I'm not writing I always try to find good stories to read! That would be great!_

* * *

Beck walked to same halls, didn't look at anyone and ignored the whispers people did when he passed by them. Except today felt out of the norm for him; he wasn't looking forward to today at all. When he woke up he felt out of place with his body, he actually felt guilty and nervousness.

School went by fast; it usually did because Beck never cared to pay attention. He was always ahead of everyone else anyways. Instead of staggering his way to the library his feet dragged him to Tori's locker.

As he cornered the hall he saw her pack her book bag, she seemed relaxed, looking at her wrist watch before grabbing her keys out of her book bag. Beck frowned and before he can agree with his feet, they were already moving forward. He stopped in front of her, frown upon his face, he was sure she can read confusion written all over. He didn't like this, he never let anyone read him but here stood a 5'4 girl, with an unreadable face.

Tori noticed him as she closed her locker door, she tried not to let her shock show but she knew she was failing miserably. She frowned for a second before she took a look at him and studied him. He actually looked confused as he stared at her face then back to her keys. She raised an eyebrow as she cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"Now you decided to show up?" Tori said, annoyed that he just stood their without saying anything.

"I had something to do yesterday; it was kind of an emergency." Beck said in a deep rasp, he let his body relax. He leaned his shoulder towards the cool locker hoping it would seep through his thick layers and cool his hot skin.

"So is graduating. But that's not going to happen if you keep showing up whenever you want to. I'm only here to help you, and you're not taking any of it." Tori said as she walked passed him.

His instincts told him to grab her arm before she got away. She spun around and she looked at her arm like it was on fire. She could tell Beck was feeling the same way. The tension was thick around them.

"What?" Tori said breaking the intense stare between the two.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked.

"Home."

"You can't."

"Why the hell not? It's not like you actually show up and we get things done." Tori said bitterly.

Beck was almost winced at her words, she was giving up. Just like his mother did seven years ago, just like his friends did when he was hurting and wanted to be alone, just like his father did when he slipped into a depression and turned into an abusive alcoholic. He shouldn't feel like this, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. As he stared at Tori, he almost wanted it to be different with her. He wanted her to stay.

"Fine. Sorry, I wasted so much of your time." Beck said as his old glare came back.

He let go of her arm and turned on his heel. Tori stood there, mouth agape, blinking fiercely. She turned her back to the lockers and let her body drop on top of them. Her shoulders shook as she felt moisture surround her eyes. She looked at the direction Beck took off and stared until her phone snapped her out of her trance.

She cleared her throat as she picked up, "Hello? Yeah, I'll be home soon. Love you too. Bye."

She sighed as she shuffled her book bag higher on her shoulder. As she walked outside her heart raced as she expected to hear the roar of the old beat up car driven by the guy who coldly walked out of her life.

She looked around, waiting for it but when it never came, she sighed. She climbed into her car and started her journey home. Once she walked in, she saw her parents too bust on their own phones to even notice her entrance.

She climbed the stairs and started on her homework, replying back to the text messages she received from her friends asking where she had been. She thought back to how she was acting and they were right, ever since she found out she had to tutor the school's most talked about guy in school, she didn't think twice.

Now she couldn't get him out of her mind, it's been a couple days, she was not expecting to act this way towards a guy she didn't even know. She sighed as she looked him up on Facebook or Twitter. She wasn't surprised when shed didn't find him. She sighed as she grabbed her keys from her dresser and jogged downstairs.

"I'll be back for dinner." She called out. She heard a small 'okay' but it sounded distracted.

She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She wanted to get her mind of off him. Tori stopped as she saw her old childhood playground. The same one her parents would bring Tirina and her for a nice family picnic, before the infidelity began.

She smiled when she saw a guy around her age push a small girl on the swing set. Her heart stopped as she realized the old worn out biker jacket was similar to one guy she knew, the same one she couldn't help but keep her mind off of.

She parked her car and locked it before walking towards them. She tried to be as quiet as she could but she stepped on a small twig, breaking in half under her foot.

Tori stood still as she smiled shyly at Beck's glare. The small girl looked at her brother and back at Tori. Instead of continuing their game of stare, Tori turned her attention to Isabella.

"Hi." Tori said as she walked closer and took the empty swing next to her, "what's your name?"

Isabella looked back at Beck silently asking permission to talk to this stranger; Beck was too confused to use his words so he only offered her a weak nod.

"Isabella." She said, swinging her legs back and forth.

Tori noticed how closed Isabella was and how much she looked like Beck. At first she thought Isabella was Beck's and the thought almost made her sick to her core.

"I'm Tori. You have a very pretty name." Tori said offering the little girl a hand and a warm smile. She tried not to pay too much attention to Beck's intense stare.

"Thank you." Isabella said warming up to Tori, "do you know my brother Beck?"

Tori visibly relaxed at the word brother, she chuckled lightly as she nodded her head, "something like that. I'm helping him out on his homework."

Isabella frowned lightly, "but Beck is the smartest person I know, why would you be-"

"That's enough Bells," Beck interrupted her in a very soft tone. It almost threw Tori off the swing, she never heard him talk like that, never saw him more relaxed. He was like a new person.

"Can I go play on the play ground?" Isabella asked. They were other kids around her age laughing and screaming and she was itching to join the fun. Beck looked down at his sister almost embarrassed that she told Tori something about himself. He was good at being closed off to everyone; he was never good at opening himself up.

"Sure but we have to go soon."

"Awe!" Isabella pouted childishly.

Beck smiled and shook his head, "go."

Isabella instantly grinned as she introduced herself to the kids and soon joined them in a game of tag.

Tori never took her eyes off of Beck, almost as is she was seeing a before and after picture. She just couldn't wrap her mind around that Beck wasn't dark and mysterious. He had a weakness, like every person does.


	5. Chapter 5

_I updated! I was going to wait till I had 40 reviews but its the weekend. And I'm lacking so much sleep. I had a strong cup of coffee this morning so I'm wide awake. Ask me how its possible to write this chapter in an hour with only two hours of sleep? Actually don't, cause I don't have an answer._

_Read and review. Everyone who does, is lovely and make my day whenever I get emails saying you reviewed this story! _

**One favor? Tell me how you feel so far, take time to actually go into detail. Give me suggestions about what you would like to see happen but please keep the cliché's out of it. No pregnant Tori, please. Because I would love to put some of your ideas into this story since I never plan a story out, this is basically writing itself.**

* * *

"Why aren't you like this at school?" Tori almost shyly asked.

"Oppose to what?" Beck pressed sharply.

"I don't know, dark, mysterious, almost like you hate all of us."

"I don't hate anyone, it's a compete waste of time to be holding a grudge." Beck said as he sat in the swing his sister was sitting on. He held his composure, not once looking at Tori because he was sure he looked vulnerable. He always did when he was with his sister.

Tori moved her legs back and forth, looking at Beck and back to Isabella, who was enjoying her time at the park with her new friends. She smiled at her carefree face. Tori couldn't remember when she genuinely smiled like that and that sadden her.

Beck looked at Tori from the corner of his eye and noticed how her mood had changed, he could see her eyes gloss over and he knew that she was sad. Isabella's eyes did the same whenever she was about to cry.

It almost pained Beck to see her in that mood, he didn't realize it but whenever Tori was happy, he could feel himself be happy too.

Beck cleared his throat, "why are you here anyways? I never see you around this side of town."

"My family used to come here all the time and we'd have a picnic, or just to let off some built up energy." Tori vaguely said.

Beck's attention averted from his sister to Tori. He finally really looked at her, surprised that the usual smile didn't adorn her face. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Tori looked at him, seeing his distraught face and bit back a chuckle, "everyone has problems Beck. Some of us choose to let other know, and then there are some of us that rather keep things to ourselves. The fact is, at the end of the day you only have yourself to rely on."

Tori stood up and began to walk back to her car. Beck silently looked at her retreating figure, before he could swallow his words he blurted, "Are you still going to tutor me?"

Tori closed her eyes and smiled a tight lip smile before turning around, "I don't know, are you going to actually show up?"

Beck only stared at Tori, before looking quickly behind his shoulder to check on Isabella, "I'll try."

Tori caught what he was implying and only nodded, smiling softly, "in that case, ignore the note I left in your locker. I'll talk to principal Helen." She said before going back to her car. Beck sat still, watching her car drive off the opposite way of his house. He sighed as he called Isabella telling her they needed to get home.

Once they arrived Beck saw the car in the driveway, Stacy was home so he felt a sort of comfort knowing that his sister was safe for the rest of the day. Stacy wasn't his mom but she seemed to keep his father in check before he got too violent. Beck hugged his sister good night and watched her skip into the house. Beck climbed the steel stairs, getting into his RV, taking out The Great Gatsby, reading his favorite parts again. Before getting in the shower and walking to his childhood home that held the best and worst times. He knocked twice and waited for Stacy to open the door. She smiled a real smile and handed him a hot plate of dinner and some extras. Beck offered her a half smile before thanking her for the food, turning on his heel back to his little home.

When Tori got home she walked in and her parents were talking and laughing, almost like old times. But she saw how different it was this time. Her mom stood by the stove while her dad was on the other side of the kitchen, leaning on the counter, his arms across his chest while looking everywhere but at his wife. They looked like friends who were enjoying dinner together. The chemistry Tori saw while growing up had disappeared over the years. She smiled sadly but made her entrance known, walking over to the kitchen and offering a helping hand.

Her parents asked about her day, how school was going and her social life, but never did they ask how she was.

The next day at school, everyone was excited about the weekend and their weekend plans. Tori smiled as she walked with her friends, making plans to meet at her house before going together to a party. While walking down the hall, Tori and her friends turned the corner heading towards Beck's locker. Tori almost felt nervous to see him at school, the reason unknown.

As her friends voices tuned out, she searched for those dark eyes, knitted eyebrows and straight lined smile. Her eyes found his messy hair, looking down at a paper in his hands. She almost paled as a thousand thoughts crossed her mind. Tori silently prayed that he wouldn't take what she said offensively and make him ditch her in the afternoon.

"Tori? Earth to Tori?" Carissa waved a hand in front of Tori's distracted face, "hello? Are you there?"

Tori snapped her eyes to her friend in front of her before looked at her confused, "huh?"

"I asked what you were going to wear to Jake's party tomorrow but you were in la la land, who are you looking at?" Carrisa's eyes tried to scoop out any potential hotties Tori might have been goggling at. Her blue eyes only spotted one male head and it was Beck's as he was walking to class.

"I wasn't looking at anyone. And I don't know what I'm wearing. Probably jeans and a cute top," Tori said fast, trying to get her friends attention again.

Carissa turned back around and looked at Tori with wide eyes, "tell me you were not just checking out Bum Burnout Beck?"

"Who ever gave him that nickname is a horrible person." Tori said avoiding the question and continued to walk.

"Ew, okay, I get that you are like forced to tutor him but ew. Seriously, him?" Carissa said catching up with Tori.

"I wasn't forced to do anything."

"Bless your good heart, but seriously Tor? No one in their right mind would agree to it. I mean I would if I was getting paid what you are. Shit, I'd tutor Tubby Timmy, and I heard he was a little coo coo cachou upstairs." Carissa said as they entered their class.

"Carissa, would you please stop calling people horrible names! And you know I'm not doing it for the money, I agreed even before they told me what they would pay." Tori said as she sat in her seat.

Carissa's pitch black hair swished as she dramatically shook her head, "whatever, its not like I say it in front of them. I'm not that mean. And you are America's sweetheart."

"You need to practice what you preach."

Tori tried to focus in all her classes, but her mind was some else where. She kept imagining what Beck was going to say to her if he showed up afterschool. She was actually getting nervous as the time neared.

"Call me when you get home, we need to skype so you can tell me what looks good for tomorrow night." Carissa said as she hugged Tori goodbye.

"I will," Tori said as she collected her books and closed her locker. She walked slowly to the library, opening the door and almost dropped her things as she saw Beck's back facing her.

She smiled at Lucille, the librarian and walked to the table, "well, well, look who's on time."

"I was just making sure you didn't bail."

"So wouldn't you be waiting outside?"

"I never read so many apologies and insults in the same sentence in one short note." Beck said ignoring her question.

He saw her bluff, ignoring his eyes as she placed her books all over the table. Beck sat silently, waiting for her to quit trying to distract herself from looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Tori said as she finally sat down.

Beck frowned as she kept avoiding his eyes, he wanted to reach forward and touch her, come in contact with her but he knew that would be dangerous for both of them. Something about Tori drew him close but made him pull back twice as hard.

"You've said that already, a few times actually," Beck smirked as he watched her blush, "to be honest, I should be the one apologizing."

Tori looked up, hearing his soft tone, the one from yesterday. She saw him, the Beck that she wanted to see every time they were together, the one that wasn't dark and mysterious and agitated with the world.

"Its okay, I'm still here aren't I?" Tori lightly joked.

Beck nodded as he clasped his hands in front of him, waiting for her instructions on the homework he already finished. Tori smiled softly as she went over the notes she briefly took, apologizing that they weren't her best.

As Beck worked on the English assignment, Tori studied him. Studied how his hair would fall in front of his eyes if he tilted his head too far to the side, how he would occasionally lip his dry lips and how he would bounce his right leg up and down as he wrote. She wanted to talk to him, ask him simple things people wouldn't mind asking.

"Whatever you want to ask, ask. I may or may not answer it but I know its killing you to ask." Beck said without taking his eyes off his paper.

Tori blushed again, taking her eyes off him and looking down at her scribbled notes, "how come you didn't tell me you had prior responsibilities when I first started to tutor you?"

Beck silently thought to himself, he tried to think of a way to tell her without offending her, "because it isn't really anyone's business to know what I do."

Tori would have pressed more but the softness of his tone made her understand. He wasn't one to share his feelings or personal life. She wasn't going to argue because neither was she. Her friends didn't know anything was wrong at home, or how bad Tori almost felt alone even though she knew she had loving, supporting parents.

Beck almost panicked at her silence, looking up he saw that she was looking at him. She smiled softly and nodded her head, understanding what he meant. His stomach started to ache, in a good way. He couldn't remember the last time it did that, but he wasn't going to deny and say it was a bad feeling.

"How come you tutor?" Beck asked, returning to his work.

"It looks good on college applications."

The simple questions and vague answers continued as Beck worked on his homework and Tori looked over it, smiling once and a while as she nodded her head in approval.

"Are you going to Jake's party?" Tori asked.

"Do you ever see me at parties?" Beck snippily asked back. He wanted to bite down on his tongue at the harshness of his voice.

"Fair enough." Tori said, almost winded at the sudden mood change.

"Sorry." Beck mumbled, it sounded foreign in both ears, neither one expecting it.

Tori smiled a tight lipped smile as she picked up her pencil and tore a clean sheet of paper before beginning to doodle. The thick tension weighing down on both of them but neither said a word.

"Done." Beck said handing over his work.

Tori looked it over and nodded before giving it back. She looked at the clock and saw it there was fifteen minutes left before it was five.

"Let's call it, it's Friday and I'm sure you have somewhere to be." Tori said.

Beck looked at her for a few seconds before silently nodding his head once. He packed his own things, every once and a while, looking at over at Tori; unable to read her.

"I don't get invited to parties and even if I did, I rather spend my weekends with my sister." Soft Beck said.

Tori stopped picking up and looked at Beck, "everyone's invited."

Beck threw his backpack over his shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye, "imagine the riot that would happen if 'bum burnout Beck' showed up to one? I'll see you Monday Tori."

Tori stared at his back as it disappeared out of the library, her heart sunk a little as his words replayed over and over in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys probably want to kill me, and I would allow it. I'm truly sorry about the very long wait! _

_I got a job and it's been taking over my life. So I apologize. I promise I'll try to be better at updating on my days off!  
_

_Your reviews are a biiiiiig help! They motivate me! So thank you! Every single one of you that do review!_

_Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Beck smiled softly as he sat on the wooden table, he watched his sister enjoy her day out in the park. Beck was happy he could at least do that for her. For only being eight years old, she's seen a lot.

Beck looked down and continued to read his favorite book, The Great Gatsby. He could almost recite the whole thing from reading it so many times. The book used to mean something different to him, but now that he reads it. He cant help but wonder about Tori. He felt some kind of tug at his pride for not being cool enough to be invited to the party.

Beck was always frowned upon by his classmates. He could honestly give no fucks, but the fact that this silly feeling he was feeling for a certain brunette and he knew he was no where near her social standards almost bothered him. Almost.

He heard his sister laugh along with another girl she met earlier. He saw her wave goodbye as she came running towards him.

"I'm hungry." Isabella's stomach rumbled.

Beck laughed at her sister. He could see some of his features on her, which he was happy because he used to be told that he looked exactly like his mother.

"Let's go feed you before you turn into a grumpy monster."

"I do not turn into a grumpy monster."

Beck smirked at her sister's huffed frown.

"Uh huh."

Tori looked at her reflection then looked at her buzzing phone. Her favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans hugged her thin legs to perfection, her white tank top under her lace crop top and at her feet her knee high brown boots. She smiled as she swished her hair around and fluffed it.

She looked at her phone that had been ringing for nonstop for an hour. She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore it. She grabbed her usual bag and switched her phone on silent. As Tori walked down stairs she saw her dad sitting in their dining table, on his lap top while her mother was in the living room, on hers. Two people who once loved the hell out of each other are in the same room but so distant from each other.

"I'm going out." Tori announced.

Her parents looked up and gave different smiles. Tori knew well enough that her curfew was midnight.

As Tori got in her car, she sighed deeply, not really knowing her next step. So she let her heart decide.

Tori drove down the same streets she remembers passing as a child when her family wasn't broken. The sun was setting, making it easy enough to see if the one car she was hoping to find was there.

She almost laughed when she saw Beck laugh at something Isabella said. He picked her up and threw her over her shoulder as he ran the last few steps to his car. The fact that he was genuinely laughing and enjoying himself, made Tori realize that she was growing feelings for this person whom she rarely got to see.

Tori looked at her phone again, noticing five different voicemails.

"Hello?"

"Tor! Where are you? We're pregaming and your not even here."

"Yeah I know, something came up, I'm probably going to be a little late."

"What?! Why?" Carissa whined.

Tori rolled her eyes, "it's just something I have to do."

"Fine! But you better get your ass over here."

"I will!"

"Love you, bye. See you later!"

"Bye."

Tori hung up and rolled her eyes, she heard the roar of Beck's car coming alive and she followed closely. Tori almost felt bad for stalking him, but there was like an invisible magnetic pull that was pulling her to him.

Tori knew where he was going, she loved going to Tommy's as a kid. Their chili cheese fries were to die for. As Beck parked, Tori made sure to park a few spaces far from him. She felt foolish, how was she going to explain this one?

As she got out she walked towards the line, there were a few people ahead of her but it was enough for him not to notice her. Although she forgot about the tiny person next to him and that gave her away.

"Look Beck! It's Tori!" Tori heard Isabella yell, "hi Tori!"

The people in front of her looked back, smiled and almost gave them a look as if they were saying there was no way in hell she was going to cut ahead. Tori ignored them and paid close attention to Beck. She saw him flash so many different emotions in the matter of a few seconds. She never seen someone go from excited, to confused, to plain emotionless.

"Beck, can we say hi?!"

"Bells," Before Beck could finish his sentence, his sister left his side and was taking off down the line. Beck forced a friendly smile and let the people behind him cut ahead of him. He tried to calm his beating heart with a few deep breaths, but once his eyes took her whole imagine in, he almost lost his emotionless façade.

Tori smiled as she felt the weight of Isabella hugging her hips. She hugged her back with a comfortable ease.

"Hello."

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Isabella asked with a bright smile.

Tori's confidence shot down as Beck walked towards them and stood in front of her. He had the same look in his face, the one she didn't quite enjoy.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Tommy's is my favorite. Best chili cheese fries in town." Tori smoothly lied.

Isabella laughed, "Beck says the same thing! Isn't that right Beck?"

Beck smiled warmly at his sister's innocence. She had no idea that Tori obviously lied straight to their faces. Beck smirked, noticing how Tori started to nervously chew on her bottom lip. He's been able to read little things that she does but she still remains a mystery to him.

Tori ignored Beck's knowingly smirk. She knew he caught her in the white lie. Tori laughed and talked to Isabella as they waited for their turn to order their food.

"Together or separate?"

"Together!"

"Separate."

"Separate."

Both Tori and Beck looked at Isabella as she smiled at the two teenagers. Beck looked at Tori and noticed the light shade of pink on her cheeks. He smirked at her. Tori started to look for her wallet, pulling it out and looking for her credit card.

Beck frowned as he noticed her digging in her wallet, "Don't think I'm letting you pay for it."

"It's fine."

Beck slapped some money without arguing, the guy taking their order chuckled lightly.

"Thanks." Tori mumbled.

"It's no problem."

"So guess what Jenny told me that Wendy said to her? Brian likes me. Ewww!" Isabella announced as she made an unpleasant face.

Both Beck and Tori laughed as they continued to listen to her.

Once their order was handed to them they sat on the hood of Beck's car. Isabella was too consumed into her food to pay attention to the teenagers.

"Alright, now I want the real reason why you are here." Beck stated in a demanding tone.

Tori almost fell off the car from the tone of his voice; she swallowed the food that was in her mouth as she looked anywhere but at Beck's burning stare.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"The party isn't a big deal, they happen every weekend."

"I wouldn't know."

"You could if you go to them."

"I'm not invited."

"Every-"

"I'm not like everyone."

"No your not."

Beck frowned, "what's that mean."

"You're not like anyone I know. No one can label you because you are so different."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Being different is never a bad thing."

"Being different means not fitting in."

"You could have friends if you wanted to, you just don't give people the time of day."

"People come and go. And they usually piss me off."

Tori chuckled, soon after Beck joined in, letting loose. Truth was, being around Tori excited him, but scared him at the same time, he never felt like he was able to be himself around someone who wasn't a family member. Everyone who he usually let in his life left him. Beck stared at Tori who had her eyes looking ahead, enjoying the bright orange, pink sky of the sun setting. Her tan skin glowed, she looked stunning. Beck swallowed the words he wanted to say right back down.

"Can we go home?" Isabella yawned.

"Sure."

"Come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me, next weekend, or tonight. Let's go to the party."

Beck stared at Tori with wide eyes. Truth be told, he'd never been invited to parties, not that he cared or even bothered him. But here stood the most popular girl in school, asking for him to go to a party with him.

"Parties aren't my style."

"Come on! Just this once."

Isabella yawned as she laid back on the hood, Beck was sure Stacy was home waiting for them to come home and Isabella was done for the night.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

_How did I do? Tell me in a review! _

_Thank you for being patient! Working sucks, I just want to become a princess so I never have to work! _

* * *

Beck fidgeted in Tori's car. She wouldn't let him drive his own car so she followed him home. He quickly changed into a better less worn out jeans and a clean shirt. He threw on his biker jacket and sprayed some of his cologne. When he stepped out he couldn't see Tori's face in the dark, and he was itching to see her.

She didn't dare to look over to him. She was speechless when he stepped out of his RV in a tighter shirt, and tight jeans. The biker jacket and boots gave him the sense of a bad boy, which every girl has a weakness for. Tori bit her lip as he stepped into his car and the strong musk of his cologne hit her nostrils. Her leg bounced as she focused on the road.

As soon as they found a parking, Beck was quick to get out of the car and face the fresh air. He tried to calm himself down.

'She's just a girl, who probably doesn't even find me attractive that way.' He thought to himself.

Tori took a deep breath in, "he's just a guy you're tutoring. He doesn't even seem interested in relationships. I'm probably not even his type. What am I doing?"

Tori shook her thoughts away and grabbed her over the shoulder bag and got out of the car. The wind blew threw her hair as she turned around, she felt Beck stare intensely into her face. She blushed, looking down, trying to hide her face.

"So are we going to go in, or are we going to stand out here all night?" Beck said.

Tori looked up as she heard the harshness in his tone. She had to quickly remind herself that Beck has two sides to him, and she doubted soft Beck was going to be showing himself especially when she basically forced him to come out tonight.

"Sorry." Tori said in a monotone.

Beck bit the inside of his cheek; he regretted how harsh that came out. Tori began to walk in front of him. He took a few long strides to catch up to her as they walked side by side inside a house full of kids Beck saw at school.

People started to double take and whisper as Tori and Beck moved deeper into the house. Tori knew the house pretty well, having coming to a few of Trey's house parties. She grabbed Beck's hand, ignoring the heat she felt on her neck and face. She didn't dare to look back to see his reaction, which would have embarrassed Beck if she did because he instantly blushed when her small hand cupped his larger one.

Beck ignored the looks and whispers as he let himself get dragged around the house into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised Tori knew her way around the house; Trey was one of her people.

"What do you want to drink?" Tori asked Beck as she dropped his hand and grabbed two empty red cups.

"Whatever."

Tori nodded and grabbed a bottle of Coke and Jack Daniels. She poured a shot worth into one cup and filled it with Coke. She turned and gave it to Beck with a smile as she turned to fill her cup with just Coke.

Beck smirked as he took it. He wasn't much of a drinker but he wasn't going to deny the drink. Tori turned around, facing Beck as he stepped in front of her. They were a few feet away from each other as they just stared into each others eyes, never saying anything.

"Tori!" Carissa slurred as she yelled.

Tori snapped out of the staring contest she was having with Beck and turned to greet her slightly intoxicated friend.

"Hey!" Tori said with fake enthusiasm.

Beck rolled his eyes as he moved from his place, taking the bottle of Daniel's and stepping outside. He pushed the door open and looked at Tori, who was struggling with Carissa who had thrown herself at her. He shut the door and found himself an open seat, ignoring the whispers and looks.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" He said to himself as he poured himself more alcohol in his almost empty cup and tipped the cup in his mouth.

"Where you with burnout just now? Or am I just really drunk?"

"His name is Beck and yes, I'm here with him."

"What? Did he pay you to bring him?" Carissa slurred as she grabbed a cup and filled it with the closest vodka she could grab.

Tori rolled her eyes as she tried to take the bottle from her friend and push her skirt down. Tori knew how Carissa got but tonight she was being extra bitchy.

"Your drunk."

"Drunk enough to sleep with Beck?" Carissa said as she smirked, "cause he's looking incredibly sexy right now."

Tori glared, "don't even go there."

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?" Carissa teased.

"No but I don't want the school's biggest slut to jump his bones', it would really damage his reputation."

Tori pushed Carissa off of her enough for her to follow where she had seen Beck walk off to.

"Oh, like his reputation is what you really care for Tori. Admit it, you like the freak." Carissa yelled.

Tori noticed people stop their conversation and turned to look between the two girls, waiting for the next move.

"Fuck off, when your sober enough, call me." Tori said as she turned to open the sliding door and saw Beck sitting by himself on the hammock.

Tori smiled softly as she saw him tip his cup up, finishing whatever he had in his cup. She saw the empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to him and she instantly felt bad for leaving him alone at a party where no one seemed to welcome him.

She slowly walked over to him, "hey."

"Hi." Beck slurred as he smiled up at her.

Tori motioned for permission to sit next to him. Beck half nodded as he opened the hammock enough for her to sit on.

Tori smiled shyly as she sat awkwardly, Beck grabbed a hold of her waist and kept her still before she could tilt them off of it.

"Thanks." Tori said as she felt his arm around her waist tighten.

"No problem."

Beck stared at her, his eyes darkening glazing into her eyes full of want and something he wasn't sure of. Tori's innocent wide eyes stared back into his dark ones. She saw them darken and then lighten in the dim light.

Beck's eyes shifted to her lips and all around her face. Tori's cheeks tinted pink as she realized she was being studied.

"What the fuck is this?"

Tori and Beck both looked up to the dark haired jock, Trey. Tori looked at Trey and stood up, knowing he wasn't very happy with Beck being at the party.

"Trey, calm down, it's a party. I thought everyone was invited." Tori said putting her hands on his chest. She saw Carissa's body sway as she smirked at Tori.

"Everyone doesn't included freaks." Trey said as he stepped forward.

Tori could feel Beck's chest press up against her back, "this is a lame ass party anyways."

Beck sounded a lot sober than Tori thought he'd be. She felt him move away from her as she turned to grab him, "wait!"

"Tori, come on. Let him go, he doesn't belong here with us. He's a nobody, a loner. A poor, burnout. He has no friends, no life. He might as well be dead, it wouldn't make a difference."

Tori closed her eyes as soon as she heard a crack, she didn't have to open them to know that Beck had token a good swing.

Trey's body was thrown off guard, as he fell backwards. Trey's friends all ganged up on Beck, having Trey's back.

"Stop!" Tori said as she saw Beck's intoxicated body being shoved and kicked in different directions by three different guys.

Trey coughed as he stood up, spiting away any blood that had made it inside his mouth, he motioned for his friends to give him room.

"Go. Back. To. Where. You. Belong. Burnout." Trey said in between each kick.

"Stop! Trey! You're going to kill him!" Tori said throwing her arms around Trey's neck and tried to pull him away.

Trey roughly pulled her off, "get the fuck out. And take him with you. Don't ever show up here with this piece of shit again." Trey said as he signaled his friends to quit and follow him inside.

The group of people who had circled around them started to disperse but some stayed, waiting to see the aftermath of the brutal beating.

Tori looked at her supposedly good friends disappear inside the house before she bent down to check on Beck. He was coughing and groaning as he tried to get up on his knees. His face was bruising and he was holding his stomach in pain.

"I'm so sorry." Tori apologized as she grabbed his arm and helped him up. Beck didn't respond to her apology, his body ached and all he wanted to do was go home.

"Take me home." Beck's voice cracked as he spit out blood.

Tori nodded sadly as she helped him walk to her car, ignoring everyone's intense staring. Tori opened the door for him as it pained her to hear him groan in pain.

She rushed to her side of the car and quickly got in, turning her car and pulling onto the street, starting the drive back to his house.

"Let me take you to my house, my mom's a nurse." Tori started to explain as she pulled the opposite way of Beck's house.

"No, my step mom's a nurse too. I'll have her look at me in the morning." Beck said as he closed his eyes, clenching on his bruising ribs.

"I feel horrible. I should have never dragged you to that party. It's my entire fault." Tori apologized.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I deserved it."

Tori pulled into his drive way and shut the car off, "never ever say those words around me. No one deserves what happened to you. You are not a bad person. They just don't understand you."

"And you do?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"I'm trying." Tori said as she threw her hands up.

"Why?" Beck said turning his head to look at her.

"Because." Tori said facing forward.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"I don't know." Tori said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes you do." Beck pressed, "why?"

Tori stayed quiet as she felt Beck's eyes burn a hole on the side of her face, she sighed as she closed her eyes, "because I care about you."

Beck's eyes widen, it had been a long time since he had heard those words come out and the last time he heard them was from Stacy, who promised not to leave just like his mother had.

"Because part of me wants to get to know you better. Because part of me likes you." Tori admitted as she played with her hands.

Beck's drunken state had fully sobered at that moment, he reach a hand over and brushed her hair behind her ear. Tori looked up as she felt his fingers brush her cheek, she turned to him with wide eyes as she felt his chapped lips press against her dry ones. She gasped as she pressed her lips back against his.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's an update. Because I'm hung over and I don't have any plans on my day off. I'm gonna take a nap._

_Review! Those always make my day fill up with rainbows and smiles. No they really do._

_I don't own Victorious, but I do own this weird plot._

* * *

Tori kept her eyes wide for any sign of that crazy hair of his. She bit her lip as she distractingly said hello to people who greeted her. Tori felt crazy for walking around the halls looking completely lost even though she could walk those same exact halls with her eyes closed.

"Tori! Hey!" Carissa yelled waving her down.

Tori looked at Carissa and gave her a cold glare. Carissa had been so drunk that night she didn't even remember how she got home, and didn't apologize for her actions. Tori knew it was wrong to be mad at someone's stupidity especially when they weren't sober. But she was getting tired of Carissa's shit. Like everyone said, a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

"Tori! Whoa, where's the fire?" Carissa said stopping right in front of Tori.

"Please get out of my way, I'm looking for someone." Tori said moving passed her.

"So the rumors are true?" Carissa said putting both her hands on Tori's shoulders so she could keep her still, "what are you doing Tor? This isn't you. You don't even like him, you were laughing with us when we were talking shit about him, and if you liked him don't you think you'd defend him?"

Tori glared at Carissa's stupid logic. Then Tori felt somewhat guilty cause she had laughed with them, but it wasn't on purpose, Tori had zoned out from the conversation and then she heard laughter, deciding not to arise questions she laughed with them.

"I didn't even know what you guys were talking about." Tori said pathetically, pulling away, as she turned around she bumped into that familiar musk scent.

Tori gasped as she blushed, looking up at Beck, she saw his chocolate eyes turn black. She caught on early on that only happens when he's deep in thought or he's angry.

"Wait, Beck!" Tori said as she saw him turn on his heel and not look back.

Tori glared at a smirking Carissa as she picked up her pace to catch up with Beck.

"Wait, give me a chance to explain!" Tori said grabbing onto his shoulder turning him around.

"Explain what?"

"What you heard back there, its seriously not what you think. Yeah, I laughed but I didn't-"

"I don't care, Tori." Beck said as he walked into his class.

"But," Tori said as the bell rang, she cursed under her breath and retreated to the other side of the school where her class was.

Throughout the day Tori tried to track down Beck, skipping lunch. Tori's head ached at the end of the day, thanking the man upstairs that she had a chance to talk to him at tutoring.

Going through her usual routine, she sat down, waiting patiently for him to walk through those doors. An hour had passed but she still held onto that hope. After two and a half hours, Tori packed her things sadly.

"You are too good for him. I've seen you multiple times waiting for him. Once he realizes what a good catch you are, it'll be too late. I hope he gets his head out of his rear-end soon because sweetheart, I've seen the looks he gives you. He's as hooked as you are." Lucille said.

Tori smiled sadly at her and continued to exit the library. She bit her lip as an idea came to her. She fished for her keys and ran out to her car.

Driving the foreign direction she's not used to, she made it to Beck's with brief memory because of the bad lighting that night.

She saw his old beat up car in the drive way, so she crossed her fingers and toes that he was there. She quietly got out and locked her door. Her heartbeat and footsteps were in sync with each other. Nervously she lifted a fist and knocked three times. She counted down from ten.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven,

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two. Tori closed her eyes, sighing sadly as she turned on her heel.

One. "What are you doing here?" Tori heard from behind her.

She turned around with wide eyes, like she was caught doing something wrong.

"I- uh, came to talk to you. You skipped tutoring, again."

"I did my work in class; I didn't want to waste your time on going over something I already did."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Why are you really here?"

"I want to explain about today, I really-"

"Tori, every time you apologize over something that I don't care about, it's a complete waste of your time. And I know how precious that is to you." Beck said coldly.

"You may not care about it, but I do. Funny thing about caring for someone is caring for their feelings. Are you really that insensitive?" Tori glared.

Beck stared at Tori, admiring how she was keeping her word. She came over, not knowing whether he'd be home or not, just so she could apologize. Even though it was for something stupid, she was going to apologize because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She cared, and she was proving it too.

Beck shrugged.

"No, not of that bullshit." Tori said, "I was looking for you at school."

"Come in." Beck said pulling his door open wider for Tori to walk through. For a brief moment he forgot they were in front of his house, where his alcoholic father was in probably passed out on the family couch. Stacy was helping Isabella bake cookies for the bake sale her class was going to have to raise money for an end of the year field trip to the aquarium.

Tori looked at Beck, hesitant but walked in nonetheless. She looked around, surprised at how neat it actually was. It wasn't big but it was spacious for a few people. She sat on his beat up couch and saw him grab a wheeled chair dragging it in front of her.

"So," Beck said taking a seat.

"Like I said, I was looking for you at school."

"Oh yeah? For what?" Beck asked. He knew he was being difficult.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Friday."

"What happened Friday?"

Tori closed her eyes, she feared the worst all weekend because she knew how drunk he had been, the bruises were dark and she was surprised at how well he can handle pain. But drunken people always react late to accidents and pain so that must have been how he didn't instantly feel hurt.

"I just wanted to ask what you remember, and how you were doing. They got you kind of bad." Tori said reaching over, brushing her thumb over his eyebrow that had a cut. Beck's air got caught in his throat, her touch felt like fire.

"I don't remember much, after getting roughed up, I kind of blacked out after that." Beck lied. He studied her face, hoping he'd see something.

Tori forced her face to stay the way it was. She smiled a small smile and nodded her head.

"Why? Did I do something bad?" Beck asked, still staring intently.

Tori's eyes softened, "no. You didn't do anything you would have regretted."

Beck caught that, his heart instantly skipping a beat. He had to dig his nails in the palms of his hands, he wanted to tell her he remembered. He remembered everything, from the scent of her perfume, to how soft her skin was. He remembered how intoxicated he felt after they stopped kissing. He remembered the small groan that escaped her throat as he tasted her. He remembered it all, and he'll never forget his first, and last kiss, with Tori Vega.

"Cool." Beck said as he instantly felt the regret swallow him whole.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll get going then."

"Alright."

"Bye." Tori said letting her self out.

"Bye."

Beck heard the door close, and soon after a roar of an engine, he heard her tires moved away from his driveway and soon he didn't hear it at all.

Beck had planned how his life was going to go when he turned fourteen and he came to realize his mom wasn't going to come back. That same night his father almost brutally killed Beck for asking what was for dinner. That same night his fathers words struck something in him.

"You have arms and legs, you cook yourself something, you selfish bastard." Rodger spat.

That same night Beck grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a list, ignoring the immense pain. He was going to graduate middle school, graduate high school and wait till he was eighteen, take his sister and find them a small place for both of them. Beck would be dammed if he left his sister with Rodger. That same year Stacy, a nurse who helped him one night Rodger went over board and used a knife, she fell for his father and came into their lives. A few months later Rodger acted like his usual self and almost made Stacy run out on them. But Isabella had grown attached to her, never knowing what a real mother and daughter relationship worked.

So Stacy stuck with them, but Beck wasn't clueless. He knew once he was able to take full custody of Isabella, Stacy was going to be gone, and he didn't blame her. He couldn't. She was the reason why Isabella isn't covered in bruises like he used to be. She's the reason why his father became less violent. But that relationship will never be fix.

Beck never planned for a girl to come into his life. He never thought he would begin to fall for someone; he didn't have to try too hard for girls, people in general, to stay away from him. The orphan boy falling for the princess sounds like an overplayed Disney move. Something that just doesn't happen in real life.


	9. Chapter 9

_I seriously don't know how to apologize for waiting this long to update! I've been really busy with work and trying to go back to school! I'm so sorry guys! I hope this doesn't completely suck!_

_I just wanted to let you guys know this month is probably one of my busiest so please continue to be patient you guys are probably one of thee best readers a writer can ask for! If it weren't for every single review I would've probably forgotten about this story!_

**Review!**

* * *

Tori mindlessly walked to school, having her car in the shop. She walked to the beat of the song her mind going to Beck. Beck's rare smile and the shine of his eyes whenever he did, his laugh and the way he spoke when the subject intrigued him.

Tori sighed sadly when she thought back to the kiss they had in her car, when she heard a car honk behind her. Tori jumped as she tore her headphones out and looked behind her. Her rapid heartbeat slowed with relief when she saw Beck's old car. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him get out of his car.

"What's up?" Beck said nonchalant.

"Uh, on my way to school?" Tori bit back her 'duh' tone.

"Why?" Beck questioned like if it were the most bizarre thing.

"Because it's Wednesday?"

"Let's go somewhere." Beck said not waiting for answer.

"You mean cut school?"

"You say cut, I say better alternative. I promise I'll keep this little getaway educational."

Tori didn't want to cut school, it was never her thing. But she didn't want to miss out on an experience with Beck outside of school. Reluctantly she agreed. Beck smirked, feeling the proud that she had such a sense of trust for him. It's been a long time since someone outside of his family trusted him or believed in him.

Beck walked Tori to the passenger door and opened the door; Tori smiled a genuine smile and stepped in. Beck took a deep breath in and tried to remember how to breathe.

He didn't know how he was going to approach Tori this morning when he drove down the easy way to school and saw her curls tumble in the light morning breeze. But he's quick to think out of the hat.

Beck smiled softly over at Tori as he played his music, from the corner of his eye she saw her perk up at the sound of Jason Reeves' soft melody.

"You listen to Jason Reeves?"

"I'm surprised you do."

"I've never met anyone who even knows who he is."

"Small world." Beck said hiding the fact that a huge smile wants to split down across his face.

"I guess it is." Tori said smiling widely.

Something Tori always secretly wished for in her perfect guy is for some similar taste in music, or that he at least have good taste. She was slowly slipping further and further into his spell and he didn't even know it.

Beck drove in silence, too busy feeling light from her presence. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her; he had never experienced it with anyone else besides his mom.

"Where are we going?" Tori said as the stopped in traffic.

"There's a music museum in downtown Los Angeles. Its all underground music and not a lot of people know about it."

"How do you know about it?"

"My mom was a singer before she married my dad; she never perused it when she had the opportunity. So when Isabella was three she packed and left. Never came back."

Tori couldn't do much but bore her stare to the side of his face. Beck feared the worst, he didn't want her sympathy, and he never told the tale for that reason.

Tori reached forward and grabbed his free hand that was dangling on top of the center console. Beck's head snapped towards her direction and was met with a happy smile. Not a sad one, or filled with sympathy. Beck genuinely smiled back and squeezed her hand, expecting her to let go but was silently wishing she didn't. Her small hand fit perfectly in his protective one.

Tori almost felt like holding hands with Beck was normal, like she had been doing it all her life. She usually felt kind of taboo whenever she did it with anyone else but Beck had this sense of comfort.

Beck drove towards the dirty city, Tori tensed at the sights, normally never coming towards this side of town she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Calm down, I wont let anything happen to you, trust me."

Tori nodded as she felt Beck squeeze her hand. Beck found an alright parking space, and made sure he locked his car fairly well. Tori stayed close to Beck as a few sketchy bums walked passed them.

"Don't forget theyre people like us too, with more problems than we can imagine. Treat them with respect and they'll respect you back. But if you're still worried, just stay close to me." Beck promised.

Tori nodded and reached for his hand, Beck smirked as he took a hold of it. They walked a few blocks, Tori smiling shyly as bums asked for spare change, actually surprised that Beck stopped and gave his spare change to a man with a bandaged arm.

Beck's exterior seemed like he didn't trust anyone, like he didn't have a care in the world for anyone's interest but here he is, giving someone gratitude with some change.

Tori's stomach filled with a warm feeling. A feeling she couldn't describe.

"We're almost there."

Tori heard Beck say, but she was distracted with the scene, she'd never seen such an art. There were murals of people's faces on the side of building walls, unreadable graffiti, and armature pictures but in bold colors. Beck looked at Tori and saw her eyes looked everywhere; he knew she was experiencing a new thing. He loved seeing her soak up things he saw when he was small but never took as much admiration. He just saw them as bad people who will get in trouble with their moms for drawing on the walls.

As he crossed the street into a new one, he stopped dead on his tracks. The familiar building stared back at him. Tori felt Beck freeze, she looked back and saw his eyes gloss with hatred but she knew deep down there was a small boy calling out for his mom to come back home.

She caressed her thumb across his knuckles and that seemed to snap him out of his daze. Beck saw Tori's encouraging smile and he forced himself to push any thoughts of his mom in the very back of his mind.

Beck climbed the stairs, thrilled pumping through his veins, wanting to see how Tori would react. As they stepped through the doors they were met with different glass displays of iconic artist. Tori let go off Beck's hand as she stared in awe.

Her eyes never blinked never wanting to miss a thing. Beck stayed back and waited for her to get accustom to the sight. She reacted the way he hoped for, she reminded him of the first time he was there. Tori's eyes finally spotted The Beatles memorabilia. Authentic records and signed fliers of their shows. Ticket stubs and posters advertising their US show in San Francisco.

Tori just wanted to step into the glass display and touch everything. The Beatles were a huge inspiration to her.

"I love it here." Tori said breathlessly.

"This was my reaction when I first came here."

"I don't ever want to leave."

"We don't have to." Beck said softly.

Tori's head snapped at his direction and gave his a questioning stare.

"This will be our spot. Somewhere only we know. Life doesn't exist while we're here." Beck said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is my new favorite spot." Tori said reaching for his hand, intertwining their fingers.


End file.
